


dispute.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ладно, давай поспорим: я уйду, и кто первый соскучится по другому, тот и извиняется.<br/>– Ладно, все равно это будешь ты.<br/>– Это мы еще посмотрим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dispute.

– Лу, ты где? – Гарри проходит в дом и снимает ботинки.

Сегодня на улице очень холодно, но, как назло, Стайлс не додумался взять с собой пальто или хотя бы легкую куртку. Его зубы отстукивают непонятный ритм, а на руках все еще красуются мурашки. 

– Я на кухне, – Гарри усмехается, задумываясь над тем, что же Луи пытается в этот раз приготовить.

Надо признать, что, несмотря на все прелести Луи, он был ужасен в готовке. Что-то постоянно подгорало или же не доваривалось – каждый раз по-разному. Если яичница была хорошо приготовлена, Луи чуть ли праздник не устраивал, бегая по дому со счастливыми воплями, а следом непонятно почему зацеловывал Гарри, хотя зеленоглазый был совсем не против этого.  
Луи стоял возле холодильника, ища там что-то и не обращая внимания на подгоревшие овощи на сковороде. Гарри быстро подбежал к плите и выключил её, избегая невкусной корки на овощах, которая бы непременно появилась. Луи обернулся и поджал губы, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри снимает сковороду с плиты и вываливает овощи на тарелку. Он снова провалился, пытаясь приготовить что-то действительно вкусное и порадовать любимого, а Гарри снова исправлял его погрешности, не обращая внимания на расстроенного Луи, который надеялся сделать что-то сам.

 

***

 

– Гарри, я побаиваюсь, – Луи прикусывал кончик своего галстука, пытаясь унять волнение.

– Спокойно, любимый, ничего ведь не случится, – Гарри обнял своего парня в надежде успокоить. – И перестань есть галстук.

– Хорошо, перестану. Может, перенесем эту встречу с родителями? – Томлинсон жалобно посмотрел на Гарри.

 

***

 

– Ты достал меня, Стайлс! – кричит Луи, срывая голос.

– Взаимно, дорогой, – говорит Гарри, выделяя последнее слово. – Я тут для тебя стараюсь, а ты вот так разговариваешь со мной! Пошел ты…

– Вот и уйду!

– И куда ты денешься? – Стайлс поднял одну бровь, вглядываясь в разъяренное лицо своего парня.

– Уж поверь, я найду куда. – Ноздри голубоглазого парня раздуваются еще сильнее.

– Неа, – кудрявый усмехается, заставляя Томлинсона злиться еще сильнее.

– Ладно, давай поспорим: я уйду, и кто первый соскучится по другому, тот и извиняется.

– Ладно, все равно это будешь ты.

– Это мы еще посмотрим.

 

***

 

Теперь Луи может делать все, что захочет. Он будет наслаждаться каждым моментом, проведенным без назойливого Стайлса, который был почти каждый день с ним. Гарри был буквально везде. Он ходил за Луи по пятам, не давая ему хотя бы немного личного пространства.

Сам Томлинсон не видел ничего плохого – на самом деле он видел только хорошее – в том, что они немного отдохнут друг от друга. Он повеселится и хорошо проведет время, а потом Гарри извинится, и все встанет на свои места. По крайней мере, все должно так быть.

Решив, что нельзя терять времени напрасно, Луи позвонил Зейну в надежде найти компанию для похода в клуб. После, примерно, двух гудков Малик принял вызов, здороваясь с другом.

– Зейн, не хочешь пойти сегодня в клуб? – спросил Луи, прислушиваясь к шуму по ту сторону телефона.

– Эм… нет, прости, я… эмм… занят, да, точно. Я занят, – запинаясь, ответил Зейн и сбросил.

– Странно, – удивился Луи и решил позвонить Лиаму.

Судьба, как оказалось, против Луи. Лиам не ответил, так же как и другие друзья Томлинсона. Луи, твердо решив, что объявит им всем бойкот, впихнул себя в ужасно узкие штаны и поехал в клуб в одиночестве. Он знал, что ближе к ночи Стайлс вернется домой, поэтому Луи планировал задержаться в клубе подольше, чтобы показать, что он еще долго сможет продержаться без Гарри.

 

***

 

Стайлс вообще не видел смысла в этом споре с Луи. Он просто со зла взял и ляпнул это «Ладно, все равно это будешь ты». И с чего вдруг Томлинсону пришла в голову настолько глупая идея? Неужели Гарри так сильно ему надоел? 

Кудрявый старался сделать для Луи все, что он может. Он так хотел быть идеальным парнем, ведь Луи этого заслуживает. Луи, как считает Гарри, достоин всего самого лучшего, что есть в этом мире. Томлинсон являлся лучиком солнца, который освещал всю жизнь Гарри. И даже сейчас зеленоглазый, бродя по незнакомой улице, освещенной слабым светом фонаря, жалеет, что смог сказать эти шесть слов Луи. «Ладно, все равно это будешь ты». Что вообще за хрень? 

Когда стрелки на наручных часах Гарри показывали 23:54, Стайлс вернулся домой. Луи все еще не было, и Гарри очень сильно волновался. Стайлс лег в кровать, – это не была их с Луи спальня – но не смог заснуть без таких привычных теплых объятий. Он не мог спать без мягких теплых рук своего любимого. 

Через несколько минут в гостиной послышался какой-то грохот. Гарри казалось, что Луи снесет все, пока дойдет до их спальни. Все еще их спальни. Тяжелые шаги по лестнице раздавались по дому, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть. Лестница издавала странные звуки под напором заплетающихся и еле идущих ног.

Стайлс очень волновался за Луи; он не может перестать делать это из-за какого-то глупого спора. Чувство, что Луи может упасть и повредить себе что-то, заставляет Гарри нервничать еще больше, но он поспорил, поэтому будет продолжать лежать в кровати с тревожно бьющимся сердцем. 

Когда скрипнула дверь из спальни, Луи тяжело упал на кровать, пытаясь нащупать своего парня. Зрение было расплывчатым, поэтому Томлинсон закрыл глаза, поднял брови, вдохнул, а затем выдохнул, открывая стене вид на расширенные зрачки. Луи нащупал что-то мягкое и, подумав, что это Гарри, – в таком-то состоянии и не только это померещится – обнял это, удивляясь такому холоду.

– Хаз, ты холодный. – Томлинсон закрыл глаза. – Ничего, мы это исправим, – шепнул Луи, засыпая и глядя на зеленоглазое чудо в своем сне.

 

***

 

Гарри уже в который раз прячет пачку сигарет, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Луи их не нашел, а ключи он вновь засовывает в новое место, пытаясь предотвратить очередной поход в клуб.

Вторую неделю Томлинсон выкуривает с десяток сигарет, почти всю ночь проводит в клубах, а потом возвращается домой, заходит в их спальню и засыпает в объятиях холодной подушки, которая служит отвратительной заменой любимого.  
Сердце Гарри обливается кровью, когда он выглядывает из-за двери и смотрит на Луи, который, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, заходит в дом, пьяно бормоча что-то себе под нос. Кудрявому парню так хочется вновь оказаться в родных объятиях, почувствовать руки, обнимающие его крепко-крепко. Ему хочется вновь ощутить запах Луи. Не какой-нибудь аромат одеколона, а именно его запах.

Гарри умирает, но пытается держаться, чтобы не проиграть идиотский спор. Ему иногда хочется наплевать на все и признать проигрыш, но он не делает этого. Стайлс не хочет показаться Луи слабаком, поэтому он терпит. Он будет терпеть еще столько, сколько нужно, чтобы победить, чтобы вытерпеть все эти муки, но возвыситься в глазах Луи. Ну, а еще он гордый.

 

***

 

Луи решил хотя бы сегодня не ходить в клуб. При одном только взгляде на выпивку его тошнило. Он не мог больше терпеть назойливых девушек, пытающихся затащить его в постель. Табачный дым уже застревает в горле, не желая оттуда выходить. Ему надоела вся эта развязная и разгульная жизнь.

Луи хочется тепла и ласки, что дарил ему Гарри. Луи вспоминает, как Гарри заботился о нем каждый день, и Томлинсон за все прошедшие четыре недели удивляется выдержке кудрявого. Он думал, что уже на второй неделе Стайлс извинится, но этого не произошло. Луи был удивлен, но не показывал этого. Он просто делал вид, что ему плевать на Гарри, хотя в глубине души знал, что это не так.

Сначала ему, правда, было все равно. Луи хотел веселой жизни и не обращал внимания на попытки Гарри спрятать сигареты или ключи. Он просто покупал новую пачку или всегда находил ключи, куда бы Гарри их не засунул. 

Теперь он наигрался и навеселился; ему нужен отдых от всего этого. Луи хочет снова валяться с Гарри в кровати, листая каналы, на которых идут какие-то скучные телешоу. Луи совсем чуть-чуть хочет извиниться, но он сразу засовывает эту бредовую мысль в самый дальний уголок подсознания. Он ведь гордый.

Луи идет по коридору, держа в руках кружку обжигающего чая. До слуха доносятся обрывки фраз из телевизора в комнате, в которой сидит Гарри. Любопытство тянет Луи, и тот повинуется, подходя ближе к приоткрытой двери, из которой льется светло-голубой свет от телевизора. Его дух перехватывает от вида такого расслабленного Гарри, которому, кажется, все равно на их спор. Он слишком чем-то увлечен.

Стайлс валяется на кровати, отпивая от бутылки с дешевым лимонадом и одним глазом глядя в телевизор, а другим в экран телефона. Отстраненное выражение лица и нижняя губа, закушенная с двух сторон. Это очень красиво. И Луи сдерживается, чтобы не зайти и не зацеловать Гарри. Ему хочется. Ему очень хочется, но он делает два шага назад, а потом открывает дверь в комнату напротив и садится на кровать, включая ноутбук и отставляя кружку на прикроватную тумбу. 

Он долго смотрит на папку «Гарри», прежде чем открыть ее. Ему хочется узнать, что Гарри хранит в ней, потому что он никогда не разрешал Луи заходить в нее. Внутри папки еще великое множество файлов с разными значками и названиями. Сначала Томлинсон нажимает на папку с названием «Фото».

Несколько сотен изображений в виде маленьких иконок разбрасываются на экране, и Луи не знает, хочет ли он смотреть все. Он вслепую нажимает на левую кнопку мыши, а потом открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть себя и Гарри на изображении.  
Они на сцене Х-фактора, и Луи запрыгнул на Гарри, услышав, что их объединяют в группу. Луи помнит этот момент очень хорошо. Сколько они знали друг друга? Три часа? Они были едва знакомы, но Луи все равно запрыгнул на него, а Гарри не был против этого. Он помнит, как ему было приятно от того, что Гарри едва знал его, но все равно доверился. 

Дальше было еще несколько фото с шоу и некоторых интервью. На удивление Луи помнил, в каких обстоятельствах была сделана каждая фотография. Время Х-фактора было для всех пятерых незабываемым. Они веселились от души и получали максимум удовольствия от нахождения в проекте. 

Было фото со съемок «What Makes You Beautiful». После окончания съемок он с Гарри еще долго целовались на том самом пляже, получая удивленные, но веселые взгляды девушек, снявшихся в клипе.

Луи зацепила еще одна старая фотография. Это были он и Гарри на голубом мопеде или мотоцикле. Гарри сидел спереди и широко улыбался, а Луи обнял его сзади, с такой же улыбкой смотря в камеру. Луи был счастлив в этот день, потому что Гарри был рядом с ним и нигде больше. Это все, что ему было нужно тогда. Сейчас, в принципе, то же самое, но Луи не хочет признаваться себе в этом. 

Луи захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Те дни казались такими веселыми и беззаботными, что прямо сейчас ему хотелось снова вернуться туда. 

Нет, ему хочется в клуб. Снова. Луи не хотел продолжать этот спор, но он не извинится, потому что гордость не позволяет это сделать.

 

*** 

 

– Найл, я ему больше не нужен, да? – Гарри был на грани.

– Успокойся, – Найл вздохнул. – Вы ведь поспорили, вот теперь и мучайтесь. Скоро все будет нормально. Гарри, тебе это не надоело?

– Что?

– Тебе не надоело, что вы не разговариваете друг с другом уже которую неделю? Ты ведь скучаешь по нему. Извинись, Гарри. – Найл буквально кожей чувствовал страдания друга.

Гарри старался не выдавать своих эмоций, но получалось, скажем прямо, дерьмого. Он буквально разрывался между терпением и извинением. Ему надоел этот глупый спор. Он не может больше игнорировать такого Луи; вечно пьяного, от которого несет сигаретами и который еле стоит на ногах. И Гарри каждый раз умирает, пытаясь не обращать внимания на все это.

– Я… я не знаю, к-

– Что ты, черт возьми, не знаешь?! – кричал Найл, пытаясь донести до друга смысл сказанных им слов. – Он нужен тебе, Гарри. Ты скучаешь, и он тоже скучает, поверь мне. Луи слишком гордый, ты сам знаешь. Даже если он будет умирать без тебя, а это на самом деле так, он будет держаться до последней секунды, но не проиграет. Ты нужен ему, я знаю это, – тон Найла смягчился ближе к концу.

– А вдруг он -.. – Гарри не дал договорить Зейн, выхвативший телефон, который стоял на громкой связи, у Найла.

– Какой «вдруг», Стайлс? Луи там умирает без тебя. Знаешь, сколько раз он мне звонил? И каждый раз он был в стельку пьяный или сдыхал от похмелья. Он совсем запустит себя, если ты не будешь рядом, – голос Зейна становился злее с каждой секундой.

– Зейн, успокойся, – шептал Найл, поглаживая его плечо, пытаясь унять его гнев. – Он извинится, да, Гарри?

– Да, наверное. Я так больше не хочу…

 

***

 

\- Ладно, Лу, ты выиграл. Я очень скучаю по тебе, я волнуюсь за тебя. Прости, что тогда сорвался, Лу, прошу, вернись.

Но Луи просто сбросил трубку.

И Гарри разбился. Вдребезги. 

 

***

 

Через полчаса Луи открыл дверь и услышал грохот в доме. Он понимал, прекрасно понимал, что происходит на втором этаже. Он не знал, что двигало им, когда он сбросил этот чертов звонок. Наверное, он просто не верил, что Гарри извинился. Что они вновь смогут проводить весь день лежа на кровати в обнимку, что они могут гулять, держась за руки и поедая вкусности, что они могут вновь любить друг друга.

Сердце Луи сжалось, когда он поднялся по лестнице и увидел Гарри, который сначала метал все, что попадется под руку, а потом упал на пол и зарыдал во весь голос, повторяя «идиот-идиот-идиот». Маленький порез от разбитой им вазы несильно кровоточил, вызывая шипение. Гарри притянул колени к груди, теперь почти не слышно рыдая и повторяя одну и ту же фразу. Все его тело истерически дрожало не в состоянии остановиться. Гарри был разбит, потому что его любовь оказалась паршивой, но такой красивой.

И Луи пожалел.

Он пожалел, что допустил такую ужасную ошибку; что по его вине Гарри сейчас лежит и плачет, а не смеется, прижимаясь к голубоглазому. Он пожалел, что в этих родных зеленых глазах были не привычные для него искорки радости и счастья, а стояли предательские слезы, казалось, сочившиеся из самого сердца. 

Чувство вины пронзило тело, заставляя слёзы скатываться по щекам. Луи, плача, медленно подошел и сел рядом с Гарри, положив свою ладонь на его спину. Мокрые зеленые глаза выглянули из-за колен, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть при виде плачущего Луи.

– Я скучал, – шепнул Луи, пытаясь успокоить Гарри.

– Я понял, – Гарри всхлипнул.

– Хаз, это правда. Я пожалел, что вообще предложил поспорить. Я не решался тебе сказать, но я, правда, очень сильно скучал. Мне так тебя не хватает. А помнишь, как мы были счастливы вместе? Как мы проводили в компании друг друга почти целый день, а потом пытались не спать всю ночь? Я помню, - Луи улыбнулся уголком губ. – Я люблю тебя, Гарри, и я не хочу никакой другой жизни, если в ней не будет тебя. Прости меня, если сможешь. – Луи гладил уже успокоившегося Гарри по спине, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы не показывать своего стыда.

– П-правда? – шепнул Гарри.

– Конечно, love. За эти недели я понял, что не смогу без тебя. Просто не смогу. Я так люблю тебя, я так сожалею обо всем сказанном тебе. Я мудак, потому что повел себя так по отношению к тебе. Ты такого не заслуживаешь; тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет делать тебя счастливым. Я готов всю жизнь просить у тебя прощения. Умоляю, Гарри, пожалуйста. Я так скучаю по тебе.

И поцелуй. Долгий, тягучий, сладкий, извиняющийся. Тонкие губы, прижимающиеся к пухлым и таким любимым. И сердца, склеенные воедино. И обещания больше никогда не спорить на чувства со своим любимым.


End file.
